


Kevin’s Insight

by Annabee28



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew cares about Neil, Explicit language but you should expect this from this fandom by now, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin is nosey, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attacks, outsider view on their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Kevin does not understand how Andrew and Neil are together but he witnesses a soft moment between the two that helps him understand.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Kevin’s Insight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. It is NOT beta read. So it may be a little messy. Also characters may be OOC but I tried my best!
> 
> (Also shitty title ik but I tried)

Kevin didn’t really understand Neil and Andrews relationship. He didn’t really get how anyone could date Andrew anyway. He has walked in on them making out a few times, as they did share a dorm room and they are young horny guys. But he had never seen them actually act like a couple.  
He decided to ask Neil about it one night at a midnight practice.  
“Josten, I was wondering something.”  
Neil scoffed, taking off his helmet. “I may or may not answer.”  
Kevin glared at him. “ I was just wondering- do you and Andrew ever even act like a couple besides having sex?”  
Neil glared “We’re not a couple.”  
“Soooo. You’re just fuck buddies?”  
Neil swings his racket and all the sudden Kevin falls down, pain throbbing in his right calf. “Fuckk! What the hell Josten?!”  
Neil uses the Exy racket to press Kevin down to the floor. “Dont ask about things you dont know about. And its not your business anyway.”  
Kevin groans in pain and Neil leaves the court. To be fair that was an idiot move on his part.

The next week Kevin wakes up to screams. He opens his eyes and notices the light is on in the room.  
“Neil. Neil.. Abram. Wake up.”  
He looks over at Neil’s bed and sees him thrashing in his sleep and Andrew sitting by him, trying to wake him up.  
He finally touches Neils arm and shakes him.  
“Abram! Wake up, youre safe.”  
Neil gasps awake. He looks panicked.  
“Your name is Neil Abram Josten.You’re at Palmetto State, you play Exy. Your fathers dead, you’re safe.” Neil seems to calm a little at this.  
“D-drew..” Neil reaches out for Andrew but pauses.  
“What do you need?” Andrew says quietly.  
Kevin thinks he can see tears in Neils eyes. He doesn’t think they’ve noticed that hes awake.  
Neil looks away. “Neil.” Andrew says. “What is it?”  
“H- hold me?” Neil whispers, so quietly Kevin barely heard him.  
“Move over then junkie.” Andrew says.  
Neil shifts over to make space. Andrew lays down next to Neil and Neil turns “Yes or no?”  
“Yes Josten.” Neil cuddles against Andrews side. He then tucks his face into his neck, a arm going around Andrews waist.  
“I dreamt you died.” Neil whispers.  
“Im right here.” Andrew replies, running a hand through Neils hair.  
“Dont go.” Neil whimpers, his voice sounding thick.  
“I wont. Go to sleep junkie.” Andrew does something Kevin never thought he would see. He kisses Neils head and then rests his cheek against his head.  
Then he makes eye contact with Andrew and his heart plummets. Fuck.  
Andrew glares at him. “Turn off the light.” He snaps. Kevin scrambles out of bed and turns the light off before getting back into bed and screwing his eyes shut. 

The next day Kevin wakes up before Andrew and Neil. They are in the same position they were in when they fell asleep. Kevin gets up and goes to the bathroom. He is in the kitchen making coffee when Andrew comes out. He freezes when he makes eye contact.  
“Andrew.” Kevin says  
Andrew walks over and presses a finger into Kevins chest.  
Kevin sees the rage in his eyes, but he knows Andrew well enough to see a hint of embarrassment.  
“You ever speak about what you saw last night and I will murder you. Understand?”  
“Yes. I Understand.” Kevin replies.  
“Good.” Andrew walks out the door, presumably to go smoke.  
Kevin takes a deep breath. Maybe Neil and Andrew do make sense together. 

Extra:  
Neil wakes up feeling like death warmed over. But he pulls himself out of bed. He walks out and sees Kevin on the couch drinking coffee.  
“Hey.”  
Kevin looks at him. “Hey. All good man?”  
Neil scrunches his eyebrows a little. “Um. Yeah?”  
He nods. “Andrew left not too long ago.”  
Neil nodded and went to slip on his shoes and went up to the roof. Andrew is sitting on one of the chair they had dragged up there.  
“Hey Drew.” He sits next to him.  
Andrew just looks at him. “Feel alright?”  
Neil smiles a little. “Yeah. Just a little tired.”  
“Hm. Yes or no?”  
“Yes.”  
Andrew leans in, kissing him. They pull apart before they can get too into it.  
“Thank you for last night.. I normally don’t want to be.. touched after a nightmare but..” Neil starts, his voice trailing off.  
Andrew holds out his hand, still looking foward. Neil puts his hand in Andrews and their fingers curl together.  
“Don’t thank me junkie. If you need something I can give I will give it.”  
Neil smiles. “Careful, someone would say you care about me.”  
“350%”  
Neil huffs out a laugh.  
“Kevin saw us last night. Made sure he wont say anything to those heathens.”  
“I don’t really care anyway. But, cant let people know you feel things.” Neil replies.  
“Funny.” Andrew says dryly.  
“I think so.”  
“400% junkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just wanted to write this, let me know if something in the writing is really weird. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
